


[Podfic] automated daydreaming

by sophinisba



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: drunktuesdays's story read aloud: "The group gets an assignment and Abed gets a clue".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [automated daydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140383) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Community/automated%20daydreaming.mp3) | **Size:** 6.4 MB | **Duration:** 14 minutes

  
---


End file.
